warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Crowfeather's Children
Chapter 1 "No, not now!" Cinderpelt cried. "I don't even have the right herbs." "Cinderpelt, can't we just keep going and leave her here?" Talonpaw asked. "No!" Dawnflower snapped. "Quiet, I need peace to help her!" Cinderpelt snapped. Feathertail gave a slight twitch. "The first one's coming," Talonpaw said. The silver-gray queen twitched as a dark, smoky-gray bundle slid out and began to suckle at his mother's belly. So much like Crowfeather, Feathertail thought. Come on, hun, your kits are waiting. '' "Wait, the second one's coming!" Cinderpelt cried. A silver-gray she-cat with blazing blue eyes began to suckle beside her brother. She greatly resembled her mother with the long, flowing, feather-like tail, minus the stripes. "There's a last one!" Dawnflower cried. A last kit - a blue-gray tom with long, sweeping whiskers, greatly resembling his uncle, slid out and began to suckle beside his sister. "They're-they're beautiful," Cinderpelt said admiringly. "What are you going to name them?" Feathertail wrapped her tail around her kits protectively and hugged them closer. "The she-cat will be Mistkit, since her fur is the color of mist. And the blue tom, Skykit. I was thinking I'd let Crowfeather name the dark gray one. He looks mighty like his dad." She began licking them fiercely. "They'll be great warriors, I can promise that." Skykit growled in indignation. "He'll be the tough one," Talonpaw sniggered. Feathertail stared at her children with pride. Yet she felt a twinge of guilt not only for Crowfeather, but for he mother, Silverstream as well. If she had live would she feel like this for her and Stormfur? Would they still be in Riverclan or would they go to Thunderclan? Suddenly a horrible thought stuck her. When she retured to the clans... would her childern live in Riverclan or Windclan??? Chapter 2 Crowfeather woke up in the middle of the night feeling strangely joyful. Like how a father would feel about his kits. Crowfeather shook his head very careful not to wake Nightcloud. All the way on the great journey he and Nightcloud had become great friends. Although Nightcloud was acting like they were mates, Nightcloud would never become his mate. As Crowfeather walked away from Nightcloud and towards the lake his thoughts were only on Feathertail. " Are... are you up there Feathertail?" Crowfeather whispered to the night sky as if one star was Feathertails ever shining spirit. " If you are then... then just know that I still love you and... and... what... whatever I feel for Nightcloud I still... I wil always be thinking about you. No matter... what." He then bowed his head still in grief over Feathertail, unaware that she was alive and well with his kits. A light pair of paws caused Crowfeather to turn around and gasp. "N-nightcloud! I... um that is I... was just um... enjoying the night?" He sputtered. . Nightcloud purred and walked over to him. After a long time she spoke. " I know I will never replace Feathertail as your mate. And I know you will never truly love me like you loved her. But you have to move on with your life. You cant keep wailing about the past. I know it sounds hard, but you have to learn that there is more to life then love. After all she was from riverclan. Do you think she would have left her home for one cat? Would you have left for her? You need to look forward to the future. Please just think about what I said." With that Nightcloud padded away leaving Crowfeather to ponder her words. Chapter 3 Talonpaw began poking Skykit. "Come on! Open your eyes! Show me how a Riverclan cat can fight! Come on!" He pouted. "Talonpaw!" Hissed Cinderpelt "Instead of acting like a kit go get more water." " I'm NOT A KIT!" Talonpaw yowled. Then go get water like WARRIORS do!" After a moment of glaring at Cinderpelt he bend his head in defeat. Grumbling, Talonpaw picked up the moss and padded away. Cinderpelt purred in amusement, turning back to Feathertail " Hopefuly your kits will be better then that." She turned to Brightheart and Webfoot "Brightheart go with Talonpaw so that he won't get lost. Webfoot can you go hunting with Brightheart and Talonpaw when they come back?" Webfoot nodded. "Ok, and Dawnflower?" Dawnflower looked up from watching her kits. " Go see if you can find a tree or somthing for shelter when Brightheart comes back to watch to kits after hunting. After that we can rest, ok? " Every one nodded then went to there separate jobs. Cinderpelt turned back to Feathertail. Her purr died in her throat when she saw Feathertails face. "Is something wrong Feathertail? If your thinking about the kits don't. They will be in a nest in Riverclan soon enough." Feathertail looked up sadly "Cinderpelt... will Windclan fight for my kits?" She asked Cinderpelt looked thoughtful. Then she spoke. "I don't think Crowfeather will have them do it. Any way why would windclan do-PEBBLEKIT! WE DO NOT JUMP ON MORNINGFLOWER, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!" Pebblekit stared at Cinderpelt in fear before he rushed over to hide behind Minnowkit. Cinderpelt turned back to Feathertail "Trust me they wont." Feathertail purred. "Now you should get some rest. I'll wake you up later." "Thank you, Cinderpelt." With her lovely kits at her side, Feathertail fell to sleep happy. Chapter 4 Feathertail woke up and looked around in horror. "NO!" She cried leaping to her feet. ''WHY AM I IN STARCLAN?!?! She thought seaching for her kits. "Feathertail, the kits are saf -" Silverstream didn't end her sentence because Feathertail bonked her on the nose. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOW OWIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Feathertail stared at her mother, who was running around in circles, yowling. "Sorry I thought you ..... well that is I thought you.... sorry....?" Silverstream rubbed her nose with her paw, muttering under her breath. "Well you have a mother's love alright." Silverstream said whiskers twitching. Feathertail looked at her paws " So.... you said my kits are safe?" Silverstream nodded. "I need to tell you something, Feathertail." "Alright what is it?" Said Feathertail. Silverstream looked at her paws. "Two of your kits has a great destinys..." Feathertail purred louder. "I know they will be gre-" ".... and one could break the warrior code in a way you can not imagine." Feathertail stared at her mother. "In a good way or bad way?" Silverstream glanced at her in sadness. "We don't know. Feathertail was shocked. "What can I do?" Silverstream shook her head. "We can only hope and wish for greatness in their future." "Goodbye Feathertail, i'll be here when you need me." Feathertail closed her eyes, praying that Silverstream was wrong. Category:Fan Fictions